A Haunter in Casper High
by NoMoreNormalcy
Summary: A popular ghost-type pokémon from the Kanto region suddenly looses itself in a chaotic world of ghosts and it's flip-side for humans as well as their denizen and protector. Rated T because of the nature of Pokémon battles with the added heavy tones of battle and life from the Danny Phantom show. There will be fluff! Cover art by me!
1. Hungry in Kanto

Not many folks understand that theirs is the only world in the universe. Even fewer understand the same for their universe. Our focus is on two universes currently. One: a mixture of humans and powered creatures called pokémon by the inhabitants. The other: A world of humans and it's dimensional flip-side, filled with spectral entities collectively called ghosts. Our story starts with the world of pokémon, in a forest outside a place called Lavender Town.

The sun was setting over a lush and full canopy of the woods as many humans in the nearby town and pokémon in the woods were going to sleep for the night, save for the nocturnal few. This close to Lavender Town, there was also the nearby Pokémon Tower, a graveyard for past pokémon and present ghostly pokémon alike. One is simply known as Haunter. Most ghost pokémon delight in different sustenance: Emotion, not physical food. Although a ghost-type pokémon can thrive off normal food, a truly healthy poké-diet is only complete with emotion. Haunter is of a minority of ghost pokémon and thrives off making people and pokémon alike happy and cheerful. Sadly, due to its appearance -floating head, disconnected hands, purple gaseous body, it tends to terrify, rather than delight. It was much cuter when it was an orb, but now the purple pokémon is getting hungry. Like all ghost pokémon, it still needs emotions.

Tonight will be no exception.

Haunter wakes up a phase-out of a tree trunk it was sleeping in, eyes blurry and unfocused. Shaking its head (the whole body, really), Haunter then brought both sets of its claws to its face in a couple of energizing slaps, before crying out with a determined look on its face.

"Haunter!"

Unwittingly, it accidentally startled two caterpillar pokémon and a butterfly pokémon awake, causing them to scatter.

"Haunter..." Haunter knew tonight wouldn't be a good night. Steeling itself, Haunter floated its gaseous body, phasing through trees and branches in search of someone, or some mon, to cheer up.


	2. Wandering the Miasma

Haunter's night was well past mid-way, and its luck was getting worse. Twenty pokémon and three camping humans either fled from it or tried to fight it off in terror. Not even abnormally aggressive pokémon wanted to battle Haunter to calm themselves down.

"Haunt haunt...," it's dejected cries stronger than the night before as tonight wanes.

"Haunt? Haunter?" Some sort of eerie glow had caught Haunter's attention.

Floating closet, dodging and phasing around and through foliage, the lone Haunter came upon a glowing green vortex. The energy it leaked and the pulsing light seemed to draw Haunter in. Without another look to the world around it, Haunter disappeared into the vortex.

On the other side was a landscape unseen to any pokémon before it. The land itself was broken and floating in a green miasma. Green ectoplasm floated up to the infinite expanse that made up the sky. Doors of different sizes, shapes, styles, and colors filled the air between the landmasses. What caught Haunter's attention was that was all that it saw. Frantically, it scanned the area. However, it was futile.

The portal was gone.

"Haunt." Defeated, Haunter glanced around and flew in a random direction, in the hope to find another swirling vortex just like the one it went through. Along the way, they saw the locals. These were either the strangest post-humans Haunter's ever seen, or most of these weren't originally human.

After many changes of scenery, a circle or two, Haunter paused. Where was it even going? Scratching its head with their claw, Haunter didn't even notice a large figure approach them until it loomed as an oppressive shadow over them. Rather than look, the froze stock-still.

"Okay, punk," the figure demanded in a gravelly voice, "you know you're tresspassin', right? That's against the rules."

Deary-eyed and with caution to match a painting Smeargle, Haunter floated around in a full one-eighty and slowly glanced up. This ghost that dominated its field of vision wore a white zoot suit with a black necktie, handkerchief in its coat breast pocket, boots, and gloves. Their build was masculinity to its finest to match their authoritarian voice. Though they were looming over, the specter had adopted a military stance of attention, requesting -no, demanding- it from Haunter. A paradoxical cold gaze loomed from his white, skull-like visage of a face with blood-red glowing eyes.

"Scared, huh?" The specter gloated above the small ghost-type. "That's all right. I think I'll be lenient with you." Haunter almost exhaled in relief until it heard the sentence.

"One thousand years!"

"Haunt haunter haunt!?"

"What?"

The specter lost a good chunk of its composure, but he still had that aura about him that demanded either respect or fear. Haunter, however, regarded him with a strong hint of confusion blended with equal parts curiosity. The taller ghost seemed to be doing something of the same.

"Haunt... Haunt haunt...," Haunter currently was feebly attempting to back away. By this time as well, the specter had shrunken down to above average height for a male human.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd drop the gimmick," he glowered at Haunter, clearly not amused.

"Haunter?" The poor pokémon was very confused. It didn't know what the ghost was talking about. Its eyes were flitting back and forth every now and again, scanning for assistance. However, whenever another ghost was spotted, the instantly flew away in fear or disinterest. This may have caused the specter to think that Haunter was badly lying.

"I don't have time for this," he said, as he raised a dark, metal tube at haunter in a menacing, yet annoyed, manner in his left hand.

Startled, Haunter loosened its density enough in time for a radioactive-green beam to zip right through it, striking a bystander with an undignified, "Hey!" Turning to see what the beam would have done to it, Haunter noticed that the plump, overall-wearing ghost that was struck was bound in those beams, unable to escape. Quickly looking back with its head up in alert and its claws down in astounding knowledge, Haunter took one last look at the white ghost and fled.

"Get back here!" The specter was not happy and fired more binding beams at Haunter. Not taking any chances, Haunter kept dodging the beams in case its fear made it coalesce back into a somewhat solid form. After fleeing for what seemed like hours, Haunter spotted a vortex that looked just like the one it had found, only with metal plating all around it. Praying that this portal led to a research lab near home, Haunter all but dove right into it.


	3. And We're Back?

_**AN: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokémon.  
**_

* * *

Upon barreling through the portal Haunter took a brief glimpse of what looked to be a standard lab that like silver and green accents. This was before they forgot about intangibility and slammed into an unrecognizable mist onto the wall, sliding to the floor. Embarrassed, Haunter pulled itself up and looked around.

There were strange beakers, equipment, tools and the like scattered all over the counters, walls, and floors. What wasn't used for research looked to be occupied by half-completed inventions. On two separate ones were an equal number of humans, both quite startled.

The one closest was male and LARGE. In all senses of the word. He wore a HAZMAT suit in orange with black. His hood was down at the time, though Haunter thought it saw goggle built into the hood. The male also has dark hair and blue eyes. The one closer to the portal had just hit a button closing the portal. She must have moved quickly and silently, easily with her light frame. She was far from petite, however, and her HAZMAT matched the male's, only teal and black. Her hood was up, obscuring her hair and eyes.

"Haun-"

"GHOST!"

Their cry was harmonic and unifying. Haunter couldn't place any singular emotion to attribute to it, that was until weapons we drawn against them. Freezing in shock for only a millisecond to see barrels of silver and green with a toxic green light charging up from within, Haunter then did a very sensible thing that they felt most Ghost-types would have done: fled. Straight up. Using intangibility. Until all they saw was the sky. As they flew up they saw lab ceiling, underneath of stairs, a glimpse of a young female human gasping in surprise, drywall ceiling, metal ceiling twice then the open air. Once above the unusually tall building (which now looked more like a home with an odd addition), Haunter picked a direction with the most trees and resumed its rapid flight away from the over-enthusiastic humans.

* * *

Ten minutes and one phasing into a tree later, Haunter was attempting to catch their breath and remain silent, uncertain what those two humans had in their arsenal for tracking and detaining a Ghost-type like themselves. After another few minutes pass, they hear stomping, chattering, and general excitement, however, Haunter couldn't determine what they were talking about. The speaking grew in volume, and clarity much to Haunter's horror.

"Now dear, we need to capture it as quickly as we can. This ghost looked slippery," an effeminate and lightly accented voice floated through the tree, perhaps distorted a tad due to the density of the tree the ghost-type was hiding in.

"Right, Mads!" This voice was loud and boisterous and certainty male, "We need to see what type of spook it is! I don't think we've seen one quite like that. Looked kinda like smoke, didn't it?"

"It was certainly interesting," Mads replied. "Ugh, if only we could dissect it or at least get a sample. It hardly left any in the lab wall."

"Do you think it was running from something? I mean, it hit that wall pretty hard!" The male was chuckling during the last sentence, obviously amused, causing Haunter to frown.

"Probably," Mads had an informative tone to her voice now, "even though ghosts don't feel any emotions -or what we would equate to them- they can recognize a threat. This ghost must have seen one such threat and must have flown through our portal in a hurry."

Haunter was taken aback at that. Don't feel emotions? What did they take them for, a single-celled organism? A non-pokémon plant? Huffing internally, Haunter crossed their detached claws and waited for the humans to leave. After a bit more unsavory phrases, the chief one sticking out being 'ripping it apart, molecule by molecule', the pair finally faded into the distance. Not wanting to take a chance, the ghost-type remained in the tree. Seconds tick by. Minutes. Then suddenly a knocking was heard through the tree as though it were a door! Confused, yet cautious, they remained. A soft "You can come out now," seemed to echo through the tree. Curious at this new voice, Haunter slowly phased back out of the tree.

They were then met face-to-face with the spirit of a young human, only a few years older than that of those starting their journey. Their hair was as white as the snow on top of Mount Silver, and their eyes as green as a leaf stone only shone with light nearly akin to stars. They, too, wore a HAZMAT suit, only theirs was black with white and a white insignia on the chest that looked like a wispy 'D' with a 'P' inside it. To top it off, they had a faint white glow and radiated a positive emotion that made Haunter want to stick as close as they could without accidentally engulfing them.

"Sorry about that, the Fenton's can get a little obsessed whenever they happen to see a ghost. Whoever you ran into in the ghost zone must have scarred you pretty bad if you had to fly into their portal." Even their voice echoed with power and positivism! Haunter couldn't help but grin and babble.

"Haunter! Haunt haunter haunt haunt. Haunter haunt, haunt haunt haunter haunter haunt haunter!" After those few seconds, Haunter looked up and saw the confusion on the ghost boy's face. "Haunt. Haunter haunt," they then said in realization: regardless that they were both Ghost-types, there was still that language barrier.

"Uh, yeah, no clue what you said there." After a bit of a pause, "Is that all you can say?"

"Haunter haunt," came the definitive answer.

"Ah, shoot," the young ghost exclaimed softly, "Well, anyways, so long as you stay out of trouble, I don't see a reason in sending you back to the ghost zone," Haunter balked a bit yet quickly recovered, "after all, don't want you to run into that ghost that chased you out again, anyways. See ya!" And with that, the ghost boy flew away and faded into invisibility. Haunter decided, very quickly, that they liked that ghost and hoped there were more like them. Then they realized they were hungry. Berry hunting? Nah, needed to be humans to cheer up.

Snapping its claws in a sudden revelation, Haunter then floated up and found its destination. If a teen ghost could give it a pick-me-up by being nearby, then cheering up humans of the same age wouldn't be that much of a trouble, now would it? Haunter decided it was the best idea ever as it flew towards where the nearest congregation of children it saw at the time: a large concrete building with the word 'Casper' written on it.


	4. Haunting the Halls

_**AN: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokémon.**_

 _ ***Edit - Corrected a few things in this chapter as with the previous.**_

* * *

After a few moments of flying, Haunter was able to reach their destination. Teens of all ages milled about, morning sun still low-ish in the air. They faded from the visible spectrum and observed, to see which human needed the most cheering up. Hopefully, they could get a proper meal. There was a slender and tanned girl with dark hair and rich accent talking animatedly with a large fair-skinned, fair-haired boy who appeared to be attempting to swoon. Nah, not those two. There was a girl with blonde hair talking with another with curly dark hair and skin. Those two appeared fine as well. Over by the entrance, there was a dark-skinned boy with a yellow shirt and glasses, nose buried in an electronic device, and a girl with dark hair, darker clothes, and even darker emotions hanging around her. Bingo! Smiling, haunter floated in their direction.

As Haunter neared the duo, they both suddenly looked off to the side of the large building. To their right -and Haunter's left- there approached a third. He had fair to pale skin, dark hair, and wore a shirt with red accents and blue jeans. The looked oddly familiar to Haunter, but dismissed that. Only other humans it saw prior to now were either in that house, chasing them, or a spirit. Seeing the mood improve among the other two humans, Haunter decided to move on.

* * *

After a bell and shuffling of feet, the children were in the many rooms and in front of an elder talking of varying subjects. Taking this opportunity to explore, Haunter floated about. Bathrooms here, empty rooms there. A large, empty joined building with rolled mats at one side and a stack of wood to another and smooth wood floors throughout. A room filled with chairs facing a stage and a little wooden platform for humans to set things upon up to the stage as well. Storage rooms, and this really bizarre meat locker in the basement. Haunter hurried out of there after a minute of exploration. Heading away by a storage room, they paused to hearing a familiar voice cackling maniacally, yet very corny. As in not-a-real-villain corny cackling. Phasing their head through the wall to the storage room, there was the plump ghost in overalls mono logging to... no one?

"Ha ha ha ha HA ha! I shall use these boxes to strike ter-ror into the hearts of all those pathetic humans! For I am the BOX GHOST! MUA HA HAHA HA HA!"

"Haunter haunt?"

At Haunter's deadpan, the "Box Ghost" whirled around and faced them. "Ah ha! You are the one who caused me to get ensnared by The Man! You shall be the first to feel my wrath!" At this last line, the Box Ghost lifted his arms up and nearly every cardboard box -as well as a few wooden ones- were lifted into the air. Haunter stiffened for a bit before realizing the most psychic power that ghost may have is just over boxes. Talk about lame.

Box Ghost then flung his arms forward, crates and the like flying rapidly closer to Haunter!

Phasing through harmlessly. Unharmed.

"Uh..."

Yet before Box Ghost could retort, Haunter decided it was their turn. Holding their claws in front of them as if holding an item, They opened their mouth. As they did, a dark sphere of spectral energy began to form. Once a fair size, Haunter released their clawed grip as they spat the shadowy ball to Box Ghost. Who apparently was too shocked to anything but get hit.

Needless to say, it was super-effective, knocking Box Ghost clean out.

Haunter decided a little dance was in order. Been a while they were in a fair battle they could win. During their victory dance, they saw a flash of light and heard a strange sucking sound. Looking around, they saw the ghost boy again, holding what looked like a high-tech thermos.

"Oh, hey!" the spirit greeted cheerfully. That alone got Haunter to feel a bit healthier simply due to the positive reaction to their presence. "Did you do that?" The spirit pointed to where the Box Ghost was.

Eyes wide, "Haunt haunter?" Haunter then began frantically rotating on the spot, searching for the terrible ghost. They stopped when they heard a rattling. Turns out the thermos the friendly ghost held was keeping the lame ghost captive. Kind of like a pokéball.

"Yeah, don't know why, but, it's a thermos that catches ghosts. That, uh, is what you were wondering, right?" Haunter simply nodded, in a much better mood. "Okay, phew. Went out on a limb there. Anyways, don't know how you did that, but I'm glad you did-"

Right then the bell rang out. "Ah shoot gotta go. See ya around?" ghost boy inquired.

"Haunt!" The ghost-type was nodding enthusiastically.

"Great! Oh! Name's Danny, in case you were wondering. Danny Phantom! See ya!"

Last few words were a bit rushed as the heroic ghost rocketed through the wall via intangibility, leaving Haunter by their lonesome. However, they didn't feel totally alone. No, they felt like they had someone to back up or get back up from.

Like a fellow Pokémon.

Now if only they could find some humans to cheer up already. A murmur from the halls alerted Haunter to said quarry. There was still time. They then faded from the visible spectrum again and haunted the halls well above the children's heads.

Same stock. Mostly noes. There's that trio again. Another group of familiar and okay faces. No one needing cheering up yet. That was until a young woman stormed down the hallway, hands clenched at her sides and angrily scanning the ceiling. Haunter took note of her real fast. Long, dark, curly hair, dark skin, orange outfit, and a laser glare. It then overheard the Familiar Boy and Angry Girl converse, if briefly.

"Hey, Val, you okay?"

'Val' took a deep breath and directed her attention to the Familiar Boy. "Oh, hey Fenton. Yeah, I'm fine. Why d'ya ask?"

"Well, you were kinda burning some holes in the ceiling there," 'Fenton' pointed out.

Val took a deep breath and visibly relaxed before stating, "No, yeah. I'm fine. Really."

Rather unconvinced, Fenton conceded, none the less. "Okay, if you say so..."

Shortly, they parted ways. Haunter didn't bother with eavesdropping on the trio and decided to hide in Val's shadow. Literally. A fun trick a lot of gaseous pokémon usually pull off by becoming a dark mist and floating exceptionally close to the ground, sometimes phasing mostly through the ground or being underfoot. Haunter just hoped that humans still had a tendency to ignore subtle changes or avoid looking down.

This, however, was also a good time to think.

* * *

 _ **AN: For info on this story and others, please check my blog. Info in my bio.**_


	5. Plan and Replan

**_AN: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokémon._**

 ** _*Edit - Corrected spelling. Lots of those mistakes when mobile won't show them to ya._**

* * *

Haunter's thoughts were a jumbled mess with what had transpired. Finding a portal to a strange new world, finding a way they thought was back and meeting a lot of human spirits. Well, three of them. Two, not so nice. Were they really back, or were they in another world entirely?

Val's sudden turn into a classroom caused Haunter to veer suddenly just to stay hidden within her shadow. Once she was at a desk -boy did these look strange- did Haunter finally have a chance to stretch out. Maybe it was thinking too hard. Perhaps, sure, it was in another world, but maybe that was Archius's way of saying 'This is where you belong'. For the next hour, Haunter learned a bit about the planet's history.

They weren't too sure about learning anymore.

Two more hours and as many different subjects later, Haunter found a spot to fully stretch. Seems Val preferred an outdoor lunch at a distant picnic table.

"Stupid Vlad making a fool out of me! Why I oughta-!" Haunted waited for Val to continue her rant, though after hearing a sigh, seems she changed her mind and went to her meal. Maybe now was a good time to try to cheer her up? After all, this Vlad doesn't sound like a friendly or nice character. Turning invisible, Haunter floated up through the table.

Val was leaning against her left hand propped up against the table with her right hand picking at her sandwich. Her eyes seemed to look through the sandwich, mind elsewhere. To get her attention, Haunter waited for her hand to lift from the compilation of food groups, and give it a slight nudge to her right.

"Huh?"

A nudge to the left.

"What the-?"

And again to the rig-

The powering up of an energy-based weapon caused Haunter to freeze. Seems this human isn't too entertained with the idea of ghosts, either. "Okay, spook, because of recent events, I might give you a pass. Now fade into visibility just enough for me to see you." The hard edge in Val's voice made Haunter compliant real fast, not wanting to see if that little energy pistol in her hands would actually affect them. They faded barely into the visible spectrum, claws up in a defensive, 'don't hurt me' position.

Once seen, Val's weapon lowered by only a millimeter. "Huh? Uh... what are you?"

"Haunter," came the reply, almost too quickly.

"A what now?" The confusion was evident in her voice.

"Haunter," they repeated, only at a bit more normal pace.

"Okay, then how about what you are doing here?"

Haunter vented. "Haunt haunt haunter haunt haunt, haunter haunt haunt haunter haunt haunt haunter. Haunt-"

"Enough! Stop! What are you playing at?" Val's movements to get Haunter to stop moving and explaining ended up with both hands on her hips, pistol nearly forgotten in her right fist.

"Haunter?"

"No, nuh-uh, you are going to speak normally-"

"Haunt haunt!" the cried indignantly, followed with a muttered, "Haunter haunt haunt haunter."

"Wait, is that all you can say is 'haunter'? The name of what you are? Really!?"

Haunter clamped its jaw really quick to bite back a quip that would have been just misunderstood. Or perhaps too well understood. Lack of sleep and positive emotions were catching up to them really fast. They instead nodded tersely. Val simply set her jaw in frustration and re-aimed. "Well, you'd best fly on outta here before I change my mind about wasting ya."

Haunter's eyes widened as it vanished entirely and sank through the table again. Waste it? Could those energy weapons actually harm it? Val acted like it could do worse than harm, so perhaps the technology here could certainly allow it. They would break out in a cold sweat if they could! Killing a sentient creature? What so ever was bothering this human could only be solved and resolved by a specialized human. Again, however, they ended up flying off and looking again for someone perhaps a bit more stable...

* * *

Two hours and a nap within there somewhere and Haunter could feel the drain. They kept floating about and still no one. Perhaps one of the adults? No, too risky. Floating invisibly and exhausted, They happened upon someone who would be a solid potential, and yet also familiar. She had long, red-orange hair held back by a blue cloth headband, a black, long sleeve v-necked shirt and light blue flared jeans. Her black pumps clicked along the ground, nose buried within a book. From what they could pick out, she seemed to be studying the contents a little too intensely. An idea then formed into their mind, as they kept close with this girl as they did with Val. Not so serious they would snap but stressed just enough to where a silly face would help them both. Now all Haunter had to do was wait for her to pass by a mirror.

This silly idea had to be just silly enough to work...

* * *

 ** _AN: For info on this story or others, check out my blog. Info to it in my bio. Warning, Spoilers in the blog!_**


	6. New Friends

**_AN: S_** ** _hout-out to my grandma! Because grandmas rule and I got my first family member follower! I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokémon._**

 ** _*Edit - Corrected spelling errors that only a computer and not a mobile device can catch._**

* * *

Did this girl ever check a mirror? Haunter was only slightly disappointed in that fact as she seemed largely uninterested in checking any spot on her face for flaws like they've seen other human girls her age. So they decided they ought to wait.

And wait.

And wait...

And wait...

And wait...

The good thing about this was she was in what sounded like a lot of advanced classes compared to that Val girl Haunter met. They learned a bit more about the world, yet things still flew over their head. One time, overhearing the redhead speak, Haunter almost broke invisibility and had to snap out of its CONFUSION. Wow, she knew a lot of words. A bell rang after hours of haunting the halls and the Ghost-type realized that was for the end of the day. Interested in the girl, they followed her as she gathered her things from a locker, stopping just before the door. Heading in their direction was the Familiar Boy and his friends.

"Hey, Danny, want a lift home?" So the Familiar Boy's name was Danny. Awfully common name.

Just before Danny could reply, a puff of light blue mist escaped his open mouth with a gasp.

Do humans do that?

As the other three humans noticed this they all look around. Most of the students had already cleared out, making the hallways barren. What concerned Haunter was that they looked ready to fight. What did that mist mean? Trouble?

"Okay, I sense them, but I don't see them," Danny trailed off.

The dark-clothed girl simply groaned in frustration, "Can't ghosts just leave you alone? I mean, one day?" Ghosts? Is that what that mist is for? Sensing ghosts?

"At least it was just the Box Ghost today," the boy fiddling with an electronic device chimed in, clearly disinterested in the lame specter. Wait, Haunter's a ghost! Well, Ghost-type, though that ought to be close enough, right? Was Danny sensing them?

"Jazz, did you see any ghosts today?" Danny inquired the red-headed older girl. Jazz, shook her head, "Not since this morning, but you already handled that, from what you told me."

The atmosphere was beginning to become tense, so Haunter then decided to break invisibility. "Haunter!" they stated with a flourish. "Haunter haunt haunter haunt haunt," they said sheepishly, forgetting that humans don't innately understand unfamiliar pokémon.

Haunter's sudden appearance caught all parties off-guard, though two of them recovered pretty quickly:

"Wait a moment, I remember you!"

The unanimous cry from both Danny and Jazz surprised Haunter. "Haunt?"

Danny spoke up, "Yeah! You're the one that took down Boxy! And got chased off by my parents."

"And startled me by flying through the ceiling in front of me when trying to get away from the same parents," Jazz pointed out.

"Haunt haunter haunt haunt haunter haunt! Haunter haunt haunt?" Haunter's exclamation picked up recognition and realization with Jazz, though their confusion was still with Danny.

"No idea what you said, but you don't recognize Danny?" the Gothic girl inquired.

"Sam, I think it's a good thing that a _ghost_ doesn't recognize Danny," the techno-boy advised.

"I _know that_ Tucker, I'm just surprised, is all."

Haunter floated on the spot, not really paying attention to the following conversation. They should recognize Danny? Which one? Danny, the dark-haired human. Danny Phantom the white-haired spectral hero. Danny, could sense ghosts and know about them being chased by apparently Jazz's parents -seeing as they saw her when escaping that terrifying house-. Phantom, who was there to witness it and let them know when it was safe. Danny. Danny Phantom. Blue eyes. Green eyes. It wasn't possible, was it?

"Haunt. Haunter haunt haunt?" Unintentionally interrupting, Haunter interceded with a question, pointing loosely to the human Danny. All eyes turned to them. Every pair -blue, amethyst, teal- was locked on them. In confusion.

Haunter forgot humans not familiar to a pokémon won't understand it. A detached claw performed what would have been an audible face palm were the owner's face made of flesh rather than poison gas.

A light giggle caused Haunter to perk up. Jazz was laughing at Haunter's sleep deprived memory, its honest mistake. Haunter then decided that maybe hanging around her may indeed be helpful to its health. Putting on a big, goofy grin, Haunter then shrugged in its best 'oh well' pose, causing the redhead to chuckle even harder. Discretely examining a claw, the ghost-type noticed its color darkening, not even realizing its own color was appearing washed-out before. The humans did not seem to realize this fact in the pokémon's eyes.

The others are lightly snickering, Jazz's laughter catching. "Okay," Sam intercedes, "let's get home before we get landed in detention or a ghost attack makes us lose time we could spend hanging out."

Danny, with a grin still on his face, replies simply. "Oh, yeah. We should. You going to be okay in Amity Park, Haunter?"

"Haunt!" came the reply with a big nod. Fed and exhausted, they needed to find a spot to sleep.

Happy with the response, the children bade their goodbyes and filed for wherever they were going to go: discussions were still being made. A yawn finally escaped Haunter's maw. Stretching, they floated through the walls of the school to a tree nearby. Maybe if they are lucky, they'll sleep all through the night and awake at first bell.

Was human Danny and Phantom the same person?

... Would one of the kids want to be their trainer?

Maybe that would be asking too much.

For now, sleep was at the top of the agenda.

* * *

 ** _Wooooo! So far so good! Thanks to a co-worker and a friend of mine, I've got the base plot worked out through the whole story! For more information or help in expanding, check out my blog. Info to it in my bio. Warning! Spoilers in the blog!_**


	7. A New Challenger Approaches!

**_AN: I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokémon._**

* * *

Yawning, Haunter cracked open their eyes and saw sap and wood. Lazily, they drifted to the edge of the arboreal bed the Ghost-type had claimed. The sky was painted in the hours of twilight and getting brighter: dawn approached. Pulling its head back in, they decided a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

Then a bell rang.

Oh, right.

Remembering they were at the school building, Haunter poked their head just barely out of the tree. A few students milled about before the start of classes. The trio of friends wasn't seen, though a few of the self-centered ones were. Cautiously, Haunter remembered to drop from the visible spectrum and float over to see if there was anyone not over-inflated on their own egos. While floating over the nearby field with two large two-pronged fork-like structures at either end, a swirl of green and black appeared low to the ground. A portal! A way home? Before the ghost-type could even conceive of bolting for the potential way back, a dark shape flew out and the portal closed behind it. The shape looked around before vanishing entirely.

Haunter wasn't sure what they saw, but they knew they may as well keep an eye out. Maybe Danny Phantom may show up and deal with it as handily as they did with the Box Ghost. With caution in mind, Haunter flew invisibly for the entrance of the building to keep an eye on the teens and an eye out for any potential trouble.

* * *

Well isn't this dandy. Not a single sign of trouble and all the regulars were in. Though there were times Haunter wanted to intercede on that muscle-bound blonde jock's rampage, though it seemed that Human Danny always stepped in... and took the brunt of it. Haunter could not help but wince each individual incident this poor child ended up getting punched in the gut, stuffed in a locker, or humiliated in some other way. Wasn't there an elder? Someone who cared or could do something? Seems like there was neither, yet the Human Danny seemed to be quite durable, looking pained during the accosting, and bored and annoyed right after the bully leaves. After some invisible patrolling, Haunter saw the dark shape in the halls again! It's laughing was quiet, yet they thought they heard a "Dree dree dree!" as it floated by. Haunter noticed that it flew to a storeroom. After taking note, they then flew off to find a human they knew could fight it.

Though when they flew off to find the angry Val, she wasn't found in any of the classrooms, though after peaking through the roof of the building, the ghost-type saw a woman in black and red high-tech battle armor. She was on a matching hoverboard that split down the middle halfway making it look like she was riding a large, handle-less tuning fork. She was staring at a holographic display that was projected above her wrist when something she saw made her turn around. Toward Haunter. Luckily she was up a way and therefore looking up and down. Before she could lock eyes with Haunter -invisibility or no-, they had phased back into the building.

Different human. Got it.

* * *

After some searching and Val returning to class, Haunter saw Jazz again. Maybe? After all, she did admit her parents were ghost hunters. Quickly, the pokémon flew to her with its invisibility still up and lightly tapped her, avoiding to poke her with their claw.

"Huh?" Jazz, clearly confused starts looking around. The halls were finally thinning out, so Haunter tapped again, hoping that she didn't think it was a fellow teen.

"Uh... Haunter?" Jazz inquired. A long tap, a quick tap, and two more long taps. Y.

After a moment of silence, Jazz quietly spoke up, "I'm guessing yes. Follow me." She then briskly walked over to a room that was labeled Councilor, though once the door was open, Haunter could see that it was abandoned. Jazz spoke up again, "I'll keeps the lights off, the window in the door should give us enough light. _Ms Spectra,_ " the name was stated with clear distaste, "was considered pretty creepy so students mostly steer clear. Just let me-" She then began struggling with her messenger bag that she carried with her today before drawing out a strange device. It had a couple of dials for adjustments, a screen that displayed wavelengths of some kind, and a strange, coiling antenna. It had a few bulbs on it that probably lit up for some unknown purpose. This handheld device was about as long as a remote and yet about three to four times as wide.

"Haunt haunter haunt?"

 _"What is that thing? Fear me."_

"It works! Kind of." Upon hearing the translation the machine gave. Haunter could only deadpan with distaste at the offending contraption. They did not say 'Fear me' at all. Where did it get that? Perhaps that is what Jazz meant by it kind of working.

"Haunter haunter haunt haunter?"

 _"Does it always use that tagline? Fear me."_

Haunter once again deadpanned at the device once again. That would be a yes.

"I need to get Tucker to look at this, but it should be good for now. So, what did you want to tell me, Haunter?"

Doing its best to ignore the rude tagline, the pokémon then went into an explanation. First, how it got here and where from, what it was, and why it liked to hang around her. Jazz blushed a bit, though grew serious at Haunter's next sentence.

"Haunt haunt haunter haunter haunter haunt haunt haunter haunt. Haunter haunt haunter haunt haunt haunt. Haunter haunt haunter haunt haunter!"

 _"But then I saw another pokémon come through a portal. Didn't get a good look at them. However, they are hiding in school! Fear me."_

"Okay, that is cause for concern. How are we going to deal with it? I mean, I don't want to bother Danny, he already has too much to deal with..." Jazz trailed off, both human and pokémon lost in thought. Jazz then perked up and snapped her fingers. "I have an idea!"

* * *

"Haunter haunt haunt haunter."

 _"I don't like this idea. Fear me."_

After a quick rundown of the plan and armed with the knowledge of Haunter's move set -and turning the translation device down to a lower volume-, Jazz had managed to convince the gaseous pokémon to follow her to the storage room Haunter had seen the mysterious ghost hide away in. She says convince, Haunter says forced into a high-tech thermos. Upon being released, Jazz and Haunter have hidden behind a stack of overturned boxes from Haunters previous battle. Over at the far side, the ghost seemed to be experimenting with possession of inanimate objects. It would float over and phase into a box or crate or one of its contents, make it dance around, laugh, then phase out and laugh some more.

"Okay," Jazz whispered, "on my count, you jump out that and use Shadow Ball! Haunter then nodded, stealing its resolve. "Okay, one,"

The ghost twirled.

"two,"

It danced a tad.

"THREE!"

It froze in place as Jazz jumped out from her hiding spot and pointed at the shadowy apparition, "Now, Haunter, hit it with Shadow Ball!"

The specter froze and whirled around, eyes wide.

"Misdrevious?!"

 _"A trainer? Fear me."_

Haunter ignored the insulting device and phased through the crates that were obstructing its view of its opponent. Haunter moved to used Shadow Ball, spitting the soccer ball-sized orb at the intended target. Their aim was true, hitting quite hard causing the new ghost to cry out in pain. Once the shadows disappeared, Haunter saw that this was indeed a pokémon, a Misdrevious. They were a purple-blue in color appearing like a head on a handkerchief. Their eyes were simple, black dots on a white expanse like Haunter's own were. Their head wisped out making it look like they had swept-back hair, where if it was subjected to gravity would fall below their jawline, fading into a light pink color.

And they were mad.

"Haunter."

 _"Uh-oh. Fear me."_

Haunter whirled around to glare at the infuriating machine once again. "Look out!" Jazz called out in warning to the gaseous pokémon, however, her warning was too late. Misdrevious had bolted forward and shouted, "DREA!" making a dreadful face, causing Haunter to shriek, just a little bit. To say that Haunter was ASTONISHED would be an understatement. Needless to say, the battle was on in earnest.

"Okay, Haunter, shake it off! You've got this! Use Sucker Punch!" Haunter raised a claw ever so slightly, curling it into a fist. Misdrevious's eyes then began to glow, telling of an attack. In a panicky motion, Haunter shot forward themselves and swung out their fist as fast as they could-!

MISDREVIOUS avoided the attack!

Their eyes still glowing Misdrevious then surged the pink-purple energy forward that had been building. The resulting beam collided into Haunter's forehead! It was super-effective! Haunter listed in the air and threatened to drop, its vision spinning. However, they could hear a voice calling out to them. Struggling to remain floating, they focused on the voice. Hang in... can do it... believe... you got this... Wait, Jazz? Haunter shook their head and hung in there. They couldn't FAINT and leave this pokémon to her. That wouldn't be fair! This was a pokémon battle! A ghost-type no less! They had to stay up! Blast that Psychic-type move. It was hard to think. They had to stay in the fight. They had to stay to keep her happy, to make her smile. Not just to stay fed, no. They would never forgive themselves if they were the reason she was sad! Shaking their head, they floated just a bit higher to stay in, nearly missing the command for a Poison Jab. Quickly, and with hardly a thought, Haunter concentrated to bring most of their toxin to their left claw, causing it to glow a faint red aura gathering all three digits to a point and thrusting forward aiming for her forehead. The strike rang true, Misdrevious listing and looking a bit worse for wear. The toxin luckily would wear off. Regrettably, the opposing pokémon looked to still be in the fight, struggling to stay afloat, but nowhere near as badly as Haunter.

However, it did not faint. Rather, there was a faint pop, a strange sucking sound and a bright vortex of light that suddenly drew not just Misdrevious in, but Haunter as well!

"HAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNT!"

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fear me."_

"DRRREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Fear me."_

Both pokémon were then sucked into the strange thermos, trapped! It felt cramped, yet they didn't feel too close to where they had to back away to stare/glare at each other. Their attention was drawn to the outside when they heard the human responsible for their entrapment call to them, "Oops! I'm so sorry, Haunter! I didn't mean to get you caught in the Fenton Thermos, too! Oh man, Danny's NEVER going to let me live this down, either!" Haunter couldn't help but feel sorry for her, though they would be lying if they weren't amused by her last statement. Their attention returned to the Misdrevious they shared their confinement with. Before Haunter could comment, Misdrevious interceded.

"Misdre dre dre drevious, dre drevious misdrevious drevious dre dre drevious."

 _Just because she caught us, doesn't mean that I'll like you._

"Haunter haunt haunt haunter," came the reply.

 _I never said you have to._

The tension seemed to lessen as all grievances were instantly aired in two sentences. The container they were in rattled and stalled repeatedly. Each jostle seemed to weaken Misdrevious ever so slightly. Haunter glanced at them with an apologetic look.

"Haunter haunt haunt. Haunter haunt haunter haunter."

 _Sorry about that. I was just following orders."_

"Misdrevious. Misdre dre drevious dre misdrevious."

 _It's okay. I would have hated you if you hadn't._

Haunter and Misdrevious rode the rest of the trip to wherever the heck they were going in relative peace, Haunter feeling more comfortable with the strange pokémon right next to them. They weren't sure, but they hoped that Misdrevious would eventually feel the same way towards them. After all, battling made pokémon and their trainers grow closer, why not the same for pokémon and their fellows?

* * *

After what felt like forever, though really just a whole school day, they were finally heading to their next destination, and perhaps the final one for the day due to the duration. Misdrevious had fainted for a while during classes due to the POISON, only just recently waking up from FAINTING. A long trip of jostling, rustling, and frantic muttering told the duo they were heading to a destination a fair distance away from the school building. Muffled rustling and chattering of four voices perked both pokémon up, allowing them to steel themselves for whatever was to occur next. A twist and a whoosh later, two pokémon were deposited into the center of a lab. Haunter recognized it as the lab they entered in when returning to the living realm, although bereft of the two adult humans they had encountered their first time there. However, there were four teens they did know forming a loose semi-circle around them: Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Human Danny. Misdrevious was confused at their new surroundings. Haunter had noticed that Tucker was fiddling with the infernal translator, deep focus etched into their features ever so off-set by their tongue sticking out of the corner of their mouth. Sam held a lightly suspicious look, fiddling with a silver bracelet that had a deep-dish satellite that fit its one-inch width across her wrist. Jazz held worry on her features as she scooped up the gaseous pokémon as best she could and frantically inspected Haunter to determine if they had received any additional damage. Human Danny laughed at the exchanged and examined Misdrevious with far more caution and trepidation. In his hand, he held a strange device. The name was obscured by the appendage that held it, though it looked to be a thick tube no larger than a fat pen with a little satellite on top and a squeeze trigger that when pressed, caused the device to mist from the satellite. Danny spent some time spraying Misdrevious then turned to Haunter and after getting Jazz to calm down, sprayed them next.

The effects were as noticeable and immediate. Haunter's form seemed less frayed and wispy, more colorful, and less tired. What was that, a super potion?! Max potion!? They examined the results with a pleased look and grinned at Jazz. She seemed that she was about to speak when Human Danny interjected, "Look, I'm sure you said you were sorry, but Haunter's fine, see? No need to spazz out, Jazz." The older teen could only then shoot a hasty glare that spoke of a friendly sibling rivalry that rarely ever showed, seeing as how under-used that looked appeared on her face. Returning to her normal happy attitude, "Well, I'm just glad you were okay. I wasn't totally sure, but I was hoping that the Thermos prevented your injuries from being agitated further."

"Misdrevious dre," was the bitter yet muttered reply from the beaded pokémon. The lack of an effeminate digital voice caused Haunter's gaze to fall upon Tucker, still toying around with the translator. They floated closer, much to the annoyance, yet allowance, of Sam. Tucker's attention was briefly diverted to acknowledge the pokémon before returning to their work.

"Oh, hey. Just trying to get this stupid machine to stop saying, 'Fear me' after every translation. Man, it's annoying." After a few moments of work, Tucker then started and snapped their attention to Haunter, then to Misdrevious then back. Haunter stared back.

"Haunt?" - "What?" Haunter and Sam managed to state simultaneously. Tucker gaped like a Magikarp, the Carp pokémon, out of the water. Finally, he cried out, "How did I only just now notice?!"

"What, that it's only a head with claws?" Sam asked sardonically. Tucker gave an upset look at her before retorting, "No, that these are pokémon! Like from the video game! Or TV show, or whatever!" His face adopted awe at by the end of the last phrase. Hold up, video game? TV show? Why would Haunter be from there? Wouldn't they know about it? Or would they? Oh well, what's it matter? It's real to them.

Sam remained unimpressed, "Uh, Tuck, in case you didn't notice, they're ghosts, they set off Danny's ghost sense. Why would they be Pokemon? Maybe they're just ghosts from the ghost zone that look a lot like them?" She had her hands on her hips, largely unimpressed with his deduction.

"I don't know, Sam, maybe Tucker's right," Danny interceded, "after all, the Ghost Zone is called the Infinite Realms for a reason. Maybe they just ended up here from another world because of a natural portal or something or another," he trailed off, seemingly not fully convinced by his own theory. Sam, on the other hand, was still frustrated.

"But they're both here. In two days. Each! How would that be possible!?"

Almost as if in response, there was an ethereal rumble, both low and high pitched, which resonated through the lab. All eyes turned to the Fenton Portal, still closed and locked.

* * *

 _ **AN: For more info on this story and others, please check out my blog. Info for it in my bio. Warning! Spoilers in bio!**_


	8. Discoveries

_**AN: Please remain patient as I continue my writing. It's a process.**_

* * *

After the strange sound died out in the lab, the four children and two pokémon stared at each other at a loss for words. Sam was, however, to find hers first.

"What. The heck. Was that?!"

Haunter and Misdreavus stared at one another, a silent communication. Was that? Could it have been? There're only rumors of it. Surely? Haunter directed their attention back to the four, though cast its gaze mainly upon Jazz. She was turned to fully face the closed portal, her face hidden from the gas pokémon. Haunter floated up to here and placed a concerned, clawed hand on her shoulder. Jazz seemed to finally react by blurting out, "That was spooky." Her brother deadpanned at her. "Really? I thought it was more-" he was cut off as Jazz gasped and snapped her fingers, "That's it!"

"Wait, what's it?" Tucker, still pausing their work on the translation device inquired the older teen. She merely spun around and faced Haunter. "If there's more of you and you all go by Haunter, as Tucker told us the other day-" she was briefly interrupted by an "I told you it's a Pokémon!" and a black boot to the interrupting teen's shin, "-then you need a nickname! Spooky!"

The world paused for Haunter.

No.

Spooky.

Haunter has a nickname now. And it is Spooky.

Hau- Spooky was faintly aware that they were grinning from ear to ear in content while floating on the spot, forgetting entirely about the terrifying noise. Hazily, a figure floated into Spooky's vision.

"Dreavus?"

 _Spooky?_

Spooky, shook themselves and recognized Misdreavus. Wait, Jazz caught them too, what about their nickname? Haunter floated to Jazz and motioned to the other ghost-type. "Haunter haunter haunt?"

 _What about Misdreavus?_

Jazz's face displayed confusion before realization hit her, "Oh, you wanted me to give her a nickname too?" Misdreavus eagerly nodded, flying over and nearly bowling over Spooky in the process. To prevent the room from spinning, they just loosened their form and reformed on the spot, upright. Misdreavus appeared to suddenly eager to be nicknamed. Haunter just met this pokémon, but that was strange. Right? After some thinking, Jazz appeared to have concluded about Misdreavus's nickname, "How does Mischievous sound? I mean, that was the look on your face before you spotted us in the storeroom." Mischievous perked up, "Misdreavus!" _It fits!_ Jazz, seeing the look on the other ghost' s face, lights up herself. Maybe she could begin to understand them, more so through the translation device. Tucker spoke up, reminding them of moments ago.

"Man, I wish the Ghost Gabber was online when we heard that noise. If it was a ghost, we might have figured out what it was saying, or trying to anyways." The sentence was punctuated by the closing of a panel on the device, now known to Spooky as the Ghost Gabber. "Anyways, I finally figured out how to get that tagline removed."

"Great," Danny said, "maybe we can finally stop making me, and other ghosts sound like the Box Ghost," with a light chuckle at the end of his statement. Everyone, save for Mischievous, laughed lightly at the thought. Spooky, on the other hand, was just grateful they don't have to hear any more mistranslations. During all of this, Danny suddenly stiffened as a blue mist escaped from his mouth. Everyone silenced themselves and readied. What did that mean? Why did Human Danny have his breath visible in a room-temperature environment? Faintly, everyone heard knocking on metal. After glancing around, the source became clear.

Someone was knocking on the portal door.

Danny stiffened and looked as though they were about to do something when a voice called from above.

"Sweetie? Are you home?"

Spooky paled. They recognized that voice and turned invisible without any prompting. A glance over told them that Mischievous, although confused, followed suit.

A sigh of mild relief escaped Danny as he called back, "Yeah, Mom, Sam, Tuck and I are just hanging out. Jazz is with us so, uh, we're supervised?" Tucker looks at Danny with a look of mild amusement before stating, "Smooooooth." Sam, on the other hand, facepalmed.

"Oh, okay, Sweetie. I've got a few experiments to run so could to carry on in your room or somewhere else in the house?" his mother replied.

"Uh, sure! We'll be heading out, see ya!" Danny then frantically waved over to Spooky and Mischievous's spot, motioning to follow him, before looking back to the closed portal. Seems the banging had stopped for now. The four headed up the stairs with pokémon and Ghost Gabber in tow and out of sight. In the living room, the matron of the family was seen pouring over another device's screen, muttering to herself over the results. Spooky could finally see her full face now that her goggles and teal hood were pulled down. She was pouting about whatever the device was reading as her teal eyes scanned the screen. Her short auburn-red hair was cropped into a bob and attempted to mask her face, but a brush of her hand allowed her to see the screen. Spooky wondered how such a nice lady could contemplate the obliteration of a sentient being? Shaking the thought away, Spooky followed the kids as they mentioned they were headed to the park.

On the way, Spooky and Mischievous were filled in on Danny's parents and their occupation. Spectral Investigative Scientists and ectoplasm-energy-based inventors. In other words, ghost hunters. Boy, for the pokémon that are going to be hanging out there, it's going to get mighty awkward. Once they reached their destination, they found that the park was occupied, though only by a hand full of people. Walking over to the side opposite to the road and closest to the nearby forest, Danny gave the all clear.

"Okay, now we figure out what to do."

"What about, exactly?" Sam inquired, "Can't we just let them, you know, roam free? Head back to the Ghost Zone?" Immediately Spooky and Mischievous started shaking their heads furiously. Spooky didn't know Mischievous's reasons, though they knew their own. That tall, white ghost was intimidating and mean! "Or not? Why?"

Spooky quickly explained, the Ghost Gabber quickly translating, " _I'd rather not run into that white-suited ghost! One thousand years for chancing on an area I never knew about or where I was? Ridiculous!_ " Spooky paused, staring at the device and smiled, " _About time someone fixed it before I, uh, 'fixed' it._ " Tucker, still holding the gabber, looked wounded, "Hey! I know this thing's annoying, but you will not harm technology!" His statement ended with him possessively shielding the device from the ghost-type, whose response was to roll their eyes. Sam and Danny had also done so before interjecting.

"So, you ran into Walker? Still mad as ever, huh?" Sam stated with an annoyed and dismissive huff. If only to have her courage in the face of that specter. "So, what are we going to do with you?"

Mischievous chimed in, " _Why not let the red-haired teen decide. She caught us. She can choose to free or keep her capture._ " They then turned to meet Jazz, " _Though it would be counter-productive to nickname and release, right?_ " A slight grin played on their face in their namesake's style, as if they knew the answer already. What came, was a surprise to the pokémon.

"Woah, woah, woah, keep!? But-but, I have ghost hunters for parents! I don't want to risk you guys like that! Poor Danny's stuck, but I've only got one of me and two eyes! It's pretty dangerous near this town, even!" The other teens nodded in agreement, Danny pausing to lightly reprimand his sister with an offended, "Hey!"

" _Then where will we go? We, uh, I kinda like hanging around you, but I don't want to make any of you sad._ " Spooky didn't want to go at all. They wanted to stay by Jazz and friends. Especially Jazz. In fact, looking at her they saw that they were both in agreement, even if she didn't want to for both theirs and Mischievous's sake.

"Well, uh-" Jazz attempted to make a rebuttal of some form, though her words kept failing her. She would have perhaps continued stammering were it not for Danny gasping as his breath escaped in a blue mist. Confused, both pokémon looked around and tried to find the ghost. Instead, it found them as a small, wooden shape darted past with what appeared to be black smoke trailing from it, darting past every human's ankles. A brief second latter followed with a silver and red figure darting after it. Both had disappeared deeper into the wooded parkland.

"Was that Val?" Danny inquired after the blurs had left.

" _Val?!_ " Everyone turned to Spooky. Suddenly self-conscious, they managed to stammer out, the Ghost Gabber also translating every stammer, " _Uh, sh-she was the first Human I tried to b-befriend._ "

The humans all looked at each other before human Danny spoke up, "I'd better see what she's chasing." He then looked around more thoroughly this time and a white ring appeared around his waist. That's when Spooky realized why the other kids said he should have recognized him.

Human Danny was Ghost Danny. Both just Danny.

Then Phantom shot in the air to give chase to both Val and the ghost. " _I'll go, too!_ " As they, too headed off to follow Danny, they thought they heard a cry of protest, but like with the portal, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Spooky followed at a safe distance and noticed finally, what Val was chasing. It appeared to be another ghost-type pokémon. This one had a body that was black in color with a stump with two branches playing host as it's head. The branches had a few green leaves still on it. However, the pokémon in question was crying profusely whilst trying to escape a silver-red armored, sled-riding Val. Her arms were out and forward as she used her high-tech armor to summon wrist guns that shot red energy at the poor pokémon. Spooky knew what to do. Giving themselves a burst of speed, they lunged underneath the sled that Val was riding on and grabbed the stump pokémon before phasing through the forest floor. Spooky then made sure to rush back to their trainer, Jazz, to the aid of the humans, hidden all the while.

Once roughly back at the spot, Spooky put a claw to their mouth, before letting the new pokémon go and peeking above the ground. What they saw wasn't what they wanted.

The twin barrels of Val's wrist guns.

"Haunter…."

There was a muffled, robotic voice nearby. Spooky needed the Ghost Gabber. It wasn't like humans could understand it. They knew how to read names of places and other simple words, and it could copy what it saw, though it never parted understanding.

"Claws where I can see them, spook."

"Haunter haun-"

"Where I can see them!" she shouted as the twin barrels lit up. Combining knowledge of hunters and psychic type attacks, it looked like an attack charging. Quickly, their detached claws phased out of the ground. "Now where's that plant ghost?"

"Haunter haunter haunt."

"I don't care what you say, I want you to point me to them, now!"

"Haunt!" A small bit of surprise worked their way into them. Though this Val wasn't any better than that Team Rocket that ran around their region for a long while. Always hurting pokémon.

Suddenly, the Ghost Gabber slid out from some bushes nearby. Val did look in the direction, but her eyes rolled. Haunter cleared their throat, regaining her focus.

" _I said, 'I'm not telling you.'_ " A small look of fear and worry wormed their way into their expression.

Val glared at the Gabber and then at Spooky with a withering look. "Now why do you gotta look after that ghost. You don't know each other."

" _I know it's a fellow Pokémon,_ " Spooky, countered, " _and I do have a nickname. It's Spooky, now._ "

"Spooky? Why would-" her face suddenly relaxed into a deadpan. "Jazz."

" _Why would you hunt a pokémon like you were? You don't seem the time to randomly hurt pokémon on a whim._ "

"On a whim? On a whim!? My life was ruined by ghosts! And how do I know you aren't just some shapeshifting ghost playing a prank?"

" _How would I- oh, wait! Is it okay for me to use a Move?_ "

"What now?"

" _One second, shouldn't take long!_ " and then Spooky floated up and faced to the right, at an empty tree line. Maybe ghosts didn't use moves as Spooky did. They could only hope as they charged a Shadow Ball at a random tree and fired it. The impact cracked the bark a bit, though that was about it. " _Tada!_ "

Her guns were still trained on Spooky. "Like that's going to tell me anything." Spooky then facepalmed. Was she that adamant at fighting them? Why would she hunt ghosts? The whining of the weapons caused Spooky to peak through their claws, witnessing the weapons charging up. Before the weapon could fire, Mischievous appeared from seemingly nowhere at Val, causing her to flinch. " _Bah!_ " With this distraction, Spooky reached down and grabbed the plant pokémon, scooped up the Ghost Gabber, and fled in the opposite direction. A second later a shot from an energy blast rang out as Mischievous cried out in pain and the roar of engines was heard again.

"Phan! Phan! Phan!"

" _Waaaah! Waaaah! Waaaaah!_ "

Spooky immediately ducked down and stopped and listened to the pokémon's cries.

" _Waaaah! Scary human! Scared! Where trainer? Where Phantump?_ "

" _Wha-? A baby?_ " Spooky had no idea what to do here. Cheering up, yes. Though dealing with was sounded like a lost baby? Oh goodness no.

Phantump sniffed. " _Know trainer? Where?_ " Poor thing still had tears in its eyes. However, before Spooky could attempt to console or get anything else from the child, the tell-tale whine of energy weapons charging up stopped everything save for Phantump's cries.

"Would you get them to shut up!"

" _They're scared!_ "

"Oh, boo-hoo, the ghost is scared of the big bad human. That noise is getting on my nerves!"

" _It's just a baby!_ "

"Okay, there's no way that's a baby ghost. Ghosts can't have kids."

" _Ghost-_ types _can! And you scared a baby! For shame!_ " Of all the things Spooky was concerned with, the fact that Val the Huntress had scared Phantump shouldn't have been the top one. However, they were making it quite clear their displeasure.

"Wait, who scared a baby?"

All heads turned up and Spooky saw Danny floating above them, fully confused. "This ghost," Val angrily pointed at Spooky, "says that that ghost," then pointed at Phantump, "is a baby."

"Wait, seriously?"

"You can't tell me honestly that you believe them! Ghosts can't have kids!" A look of contemplation crossed their face beyond their visor before being replaced by revulsion. "Unless… ew!"

"Well first off, those are probably actually pokémon since they haven't fired a single ectoblast. Secondly, pokémon can have kids. Right?" Spooky nodded.

After all of this, panting, Mischievous floated up next to Spooky. " _What'd I miss? We still fighting?_ " The query was met with a shrug.

Angrily, Val finally lowered her weapons. "Fine, ghost boy, but them -and I mean _all_ of them- are your responsibility. They get out of line," she charges up a weapon, " _you_ answer to _me_." With that, she powered up her hoverboard and rocketed off into the distance.

"Well," Danny spoke up, "that was intense."

* * *

 ** _AN: Just some updates. Got a program that works better than the Word program alone._**


End file.
